


Last stop on Tour

by hana_bong



Series: D.Va / Lucio - Secret Relationship [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana_bong/pseuds/hana_bong
Summary: Hana finally gets to see Lúcio's show, it will be a night to remember!





	Last stop on Tour

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first uhh, adult, fanfic. It was suggested I post it here. I have more Ideas if this goes over well, thanks for reading!

The Toronto Civic Center had been sold out for nearly two months and for good reason, Lúcio, a favorite in the Omnic friendly city, was coming there for the final stop of his tour. His performance of Synaesthesia Auditiva had been billed as a “must see” performance. The show even eclipsed that of the city’s long-running film festival, which held its closing ceremonies the same evening.

Facing heavy criticism, the young actress Hana Song chose not to appear at the premiere of her new movie in order to see the performance. She had missed her chance at seeing him three times before due to other obligations but there was no way she’d miss it tonight.

It was incredible. She was shocked at the pure and beautiful energy Lúcio produced from the stage, it was such a different experience from what she had heard on his album. Everyone in the arena came alive with each beat, they ebbed and flowed with him, his energy was their energy. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Hana made her way to his green room after the show, it wasn’t hard with her own entourage leading the way with managers and agents talking to other managers and agents, ensuring the meeting would happen. She insisted on knocking on the door herself and Lúcio insisted on opening it himself. She was met with the biggest smile she’d ever seen.

“Hana! You finally made it,” he exclaimed with open arms.

She embraced him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “That was incredible, Lúcio!”

“Thank you,” he shook his head, “What are we doing, come in, come in.” He waved her in and offered her a bottle of water. She happily obliged, her face was still flush and she felt her long hair still clinging to the sweat on her brow. The room was quite large with several plush couches and chairs and two omnic bodyguards standing steadfast on opposite sides of the room. Lucio had already dressed down into sweatpants and a tank top, an outfit that somehow still looked fashionable on the young artist.

“I love your dress,” He told her. She was wearing a tight fitting pink and blue off the shoulder dress, the outfit intended for her premier.

She smiled. “Thank you,” she took a sip of the water and sat across from where he had plopped down. “These shows must take a lot out of you, right? The energy… it’s just insane out there.”

“The opposite actually, it can take hours for me to come down from such a show. I get so much energy from the crowd… I love it, easily the greatest feeling in the world.”

Hana felt her purse begin to vibrate next to her. She sighed and dug out her phone.

“I’m sorry Lúcio, I have to take this.”

“Hey no problem, it comes with the territory.” He stood up and grabbed a handful of grapes from the table as Hana quickly took the call from her manager. Even though she was speaking in Korean he could tell the conversation was upsetting to her, she hung up and turned her attention back to him.

“I have to go, they want me to at least make an appearance at the after party.”

“That’s right, tonight was the premiere of your movie wasn’t it?!”

“LOL yeah, but I skipped out to come here, wasn’t gonna miss your show.”

“Well I’m glad you made it, hey before you go, do you think I could get your autograph?”

“Only if I can get yours too!” She said, the smile returning to her face.

It was 3 AM when the blonde haired woman walked into the lobby of Stasis, the 60-floor Omnic owned hotel in downtown Toronto. She was wearing a long shapeless black coat and dark tinted glasses. The Omnic gentleman at the counter greeted her warmly despite the hour.

‘Good evening, ma’am. How may I be of service?”

“My name is Margaret Williams, I’m Lúcio’s manager he said there was a room key waiting for me at the front desk.”

“Ah yes, we’ve been expecting you,” The Omnic scanned her over and referenced her with to the description given by their prestigious guest. At Lúcio’s request, he did not ask the woman for ID, he took in good faith that the woman was who she said she was and handed her the key card. “He’s in room 6001, the penthouse suite at on the 60th floor, please enjoy your stay.”

At the click of the lock, Lúcio sprang to his feet. He was ecstatic to see the blonde woman enter his room. “You look good in blonde, have I ever told you that?”

“You’d say I look good in any color,” Hana said pulling off the blonde wig.

She threw the glasses, wig, and coat on to the couch and shook out her hair. Lúcio brought her in for an embrace.

“Did anyone see you?” He asked.

“No way!” She said. “You worry too much, I’ve got an alibi anyway.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” He asked leaning in for a kiss.

She brought her lips up to his, he tasted sweet from the fruit he had been snacking on all evening. “I’m checking into my hotel right now, I left the premier after party twenty minutes ago.”

“Oh yeah? Who saw you do that?”

“All of the paparazzi snapping pictures of my body double in a hoodie,” she said with a wink. She kissed him again and pulled away, playfully pushing him. “You need a shower,” she said.

“I was waiting on you,” he said with a cheeky grin.

The two casually stripped down and made their way into the suites luxurious multi-headed shower. Hana rinsed her hair as Lúcio lathered up, he brought his own shampoo for his hair, last time they showered together he wore a large shower cap that Hana couldn’t help but laugh at. He opted out this time, hoping for a more intimate experience. As he tilted his head back to rinse his hair he felt Hana’s hands make their way down his tightly muscled chest and abs. She used to shy away from the two round scars on his stomach, reminders of a Vishkar assassin’s attempt on his life, but now she ran her fingers over them gently tending to old wounds.

He felt her body press against his, her arms wrapped around him, her soft supple breasts against his stomach, her head pressed against his chest, the warm water flowing over both of them. He kissed her forehead, then her lips, he leaned down and kissed her neck, then further down, kissing her breasts. She stepped back and braced herself against the shower wall as he knelt down and kissed her navel, traveling lower. Hana lifted her leg onto his shoulder, spreading her lips for him. He kissed, gently at first, then he began rhythmically licking around her pussy, taking his time building her anticipation. He loved her taste, the water poured down her stomach and mixed with her juices and he drank it all in. The tip of his tongue began flicking her clit, Hana shuttered and let out a soft moan. He went faster, using more of his tongue now, she was hot and wet, he brought a hand up and slowly entered her with his index finger, gently massaging her g-spot. Hana was breathing heavily, one hand was on her breasts rubbing her nipple while the other caressed Lúcio’s head encouraging him to increase his intensity.

The flat of his tongue was now vigorously lapping at her clit, working in tandem with the finger in her pussy. When he felt her tighten and heard her moans grow louder, he went even faster, placing his free hand on the small of her back pushing her into him. Her cries of ecstasy we accompanied by rapid spasms in her back and legs as the orgasm rolled through her. His hand had held her steady helping her to keep balance. He slowly removed his finger, as he let her leg down, making sure she had her footing in the shower before he stood back up.

The two toweled off and headed to the bedroom. Hana sat on the edge of the soft king sized bed and pulled Lúcio towards her. She grabbed his cock and brought it into her mouth. He was already half-erect and she wouldn’t have any problems getting him all the way there. As she stroked his shaft and rolled her tongue around the head he grew inside her mouth, stiffer and stiffer, until his beautiful cock was rock-hard and ready for her. She shifted back onto the bed and spread her legs, Lúcio gladly climbed atop her. She placed a hand on his dick and carefully guided it into her pussy. He went slow, making sure not to enter her to fast, letting her adjust to him, slowly sliding in and out watching her face, seeing her expressions of pain turn to pleasure.

It was almost too much for him at first, but he quickly found his rhythm. She was warm and moist, her pussy gripping his cock, begging him to climax but Lúcio was a performer and perform he did. The pace quickened; she began to gyrate her hips matching his steady thrusts. Each time, the two grew closer to coming, but he would be sure she came first. She ran her hands down his rippling shoulders and arms, holding his weight above her. It was too much she pulled at the sheets with both and wrapped her legs tight around his waist.

“Deeper!” she screamed.

He leaned back and grabbed her hips slamming his thick cock into her as hard as he could, she bit into the blanket and let out muffled screams of euphoria as her small body shuddered violently on his dick. As her body relaxed, he slowed down trying to prepare for his own. Hana’s face was flush and beads of sweat rolled off her brow she brought her hands to her tits and pressed them together.

“Cum for me baby,” she told him.

It sent him over the edge. He pulled out, his hand tightly gripping his cock, precum dribbling down his shaft. He didn’t even get off one stroke before a burst of hot cum shot across her stomach onto her tits and chin. He straddled her torso and she leaned up to suck his cock. As he spasmed in her mouth, she swallowed the thick remainder of his orgasm. She slowly worked her head back and forth until she felt him finally begin to soften. He plopped onto the bed beside her, they shared silence for a brief moment as they caught their breath.

“I’m going to need another shower now,” Hana said licking the cum off of her chin.

“Hey that was a close one, you can’t just say ‘cum for me baby’. That caught me off guard. We need to start using birth control or something if you’re going to do that.”

Hana chuckled. “At least now I know how to get you off.”

Lúcio stood up to get her a towel. She wiped off his cum and started to get dressed. Truly she would have loved to stay for another shower, she would have loved to stay the night. But their love had to stay a secret. It was already early in the morning, any longer and the risk of an unfortunate photo being snapped could ruin everything. He gave her one last hug and kiss goodbye after she put the blonde wig on. Leaving him was always difficult, he was the most positive, upbeat man she had ever met, yet only when she left him did she see such a sincere sadness on his face.

He looked out the window of his lavish suite. The pink sunrise had begun to pierce the night’s sky. His secret love brought a melancholy rhythm to his heart, he tapped a beat on the pane and hummed out a new melody, one of beautiful sadness that the world could never hear.


End file.
